guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talus Chute
Description Talus Chute is an explorable area in the Southern Shiverpeaks North of Droknar's Forge. Those who return to the shiverpeaks after Ascending in the Crystal Desert will get their first taste of the strong shiverpeaks enemies here. The Western parts of this area are fairly open, but the east is broken up by ridges and frozen rivers. There are some Stone Summit fortifications in the Northeastern parts, a fair bit of which have taken over by Grawl. Exits *Icedome (northeast) Cities/Outposts: *Camp Rankor (northwest) *Droknar's Forge (southeast) *Ice Caves of Sorrow (east) Bestiary Foes *Giants ** 24 Tundra Giant *Golems ** 10 Ice Golem ** 24 Siege Ice Golem *Griffons ** 24 Blessed Griffon *Imps ** 22 Ice Imp *Nightmares ** 22 Azure Shadow *Stone Summit ** 10 Stone Summit Crusher ** 24 Stone Summit Gnasher ** 24 Stone Summit Heretic *Tengu ** 24 Avicara Fierce ** 24 Avicara Brave ** 24 Avicara Wise ** 24 Avicara Ardent ** 24 Avicara Guile *Trolls ** 24 Mountain Troll *Grawl ** 22 Grawl ** 24 Mighty Grawl ** 22 Grawl Crone ** 24 Barbed Grawl Bosses Grawl ** Jono Yawpyawl: "Victory is Mine!" ** Kekona Pippip: Poison Arrow ** Kaia Wupwup: Unyielding Aura ** Allobo Dimdim: Plague Signet ** Edibbo Kepkep: Glimmering Mark *Nightmares ** Frostbite: Signet of Judgment ** Nighh Spinechill: Spiteful Spirit ** Seear Windlash: Illusionary Weaponry ** Brrrr Windburn: Mist Form *Trolls ** Krogg Shmush: Battle Rage ** Whuup Buumbuul: Escape *Wurm ** Maw The Mountain Heart: Feast of Corruption (rarely) NPCs *Artisan **Crafter Magnor *Collectors **Cember Goreaxe **Hoknil the Greater **Volsung Stoneketil Notes *Sometimes when exiting from Camp Rankor, a group of 4 Blessed Griffons will spawn in front of the first Azure boss. *A party wipe near the Icedome gate will respawn your party very close to the portal such that you can accidentally zone out. *Vanquishers must defeat 377-421 monsters in this area. **The eastern half of the map, with hordes of imps and golems, is generally more difficult, and many players prefer to start there and leave some of the easier monster mobs for DP removal. Also, make sure you clear out all the imps on flat terrain before venturing down to the frozen riverbeds. Otherwise you could be caught in tight quarters aggroing multiple mobs, including imps pelting you from above. **Sometimes there is a group of imps and golems that will walk off the north east exit if they are not killed fast enough. They walk up the far east river. If not killed they will prevent you from vanquishing the area. *Cartographers can explore some extra territory by taking a hidden path up the eastern mountainside. Its entryway is towards the southeastern part of the map. Taking this path north and east allows the player to reveal eastern map areas that cannot be uncovered by taking the normal path through the frozen river, and leads to an "end of the world" glitch. Additional cartography tips can be found in the Grandmaster cartography guide. *There is another glitch here where it allows you to walk off a support post (near the end on the right side when you are going down the bridge) and under the bridge which has a base of "solid" snow. Category:Southern Shiverpeaks Category:Explorable areas (Prophecies)